


Scrum V

by 221bsweetheart



Series: I Would Like....... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, Cock Piercing, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, It's For a Case, John Plays Rugby, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Series, Sherlock Plays Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: John meets Sherlock in a different way.





	

John caught himself looking at Sherlock’s particularly tight shorts whilst they were on the rugby pitch. It wasn’t something he normally made a habit of, but it was tempting when a new bloke, especially one as fit as Sherlock joined their team even if it was only cover for a case. John knew of Sherlock’s reputation from afar, he’d heard and seen stuff in the papers and online, but this was the first time he’d got a good close up look.  
‘ God he was stunning’ John thought. Because it had been raining hard for most of the match, everyone was soaked and muddy, a typical Saturday morning club match . It was nearly the end of the match though, thank god and John couldn’t wait to get under a hot shower, then go out for a few pints with the boys. A couple of scrums and tussles later, the referee blew the whistle for the end and a collective groan went up from both sides. Some good natured jostling and both teams left the pitch, their muddy boot studs clacking on the path .  
John stripped off his disgusting rugby jersey with relief and threw it on the floor, followed by his shorts & togs. Cracking and rolling his neck with relief, he stepped under the steaming showers, letting the blissfully hot water roll down his face and body. 

“ Oi Watson , we’re heading off, catch us up?”

John blinked and looked through the stream, he’d actually been dozing in the shower, the boring week at work finally catching up with him. 

“ Yeah, will do “ he yelled back but made no effort to leave the shower. Suddenly he realised he wasn’t alone. Looking over his shoulder , he could see Sherlock standing nearby under another showerhead, the water plastering his ebony curls to his head. Following the rivulets of water down Sherlock’s chest, past his taut belly and angled hips ( which were made for his hands John thought ) he suddenly noticed a flash of gold at the tip of Sherlock’s cock. His mouth going dry, he suddenly realised that he couldn’t look away.

“ Admiring the Prince Albert ? “ came the baritone drawl

“Um….” John stammered, he didn’t realise his looking had been that obvious. So that’s what it was called he thought, He’d heard the term, hell he’d even seen the results when some had been torn off in fights or in matches. He didn’t think their coach knew or he would’ve probably asked him to remove it for safety reasons.

“ I had it done a while ago for a case “ Sherlock spoke again

“Didn’t it hurt ?” John asked, trying not to disclose how transfixed he was by it.

“Nope, it was only a little prick “

John snorted at this innuendo, Sherlock’s eyes twinkling in response. Suddenly John felt uncomfortable at Sherlock’s scrutiny

“ Yeah, well that’s not for me, although I’ve heard it can give a lot of pleasure “ John muttered

“ Why don’t you find out “ came the low reply

And before John could respond, Sherlock moved quickly to push John up against the wall of the shower. John gasped and suddenly he found himself being swiftly kissed, Sherlock’s hands coming up to grasp John’s arms, holding him tightly.

“I’ve seen the looks you’ve been giving me all game ….. John” he drawled

John struggled ineffectual against the grip, but deep down he found this very arousing. Most of his prior partners liked him to take the lead and even though he wasn’t what they call a Submissive, he did like someone to take charge now and again. Throwing himself into the deep kisses, John managed to get his hands on Sherlock’s hips and pulled him closer. Their erections met and John groaned into Sherlock’s mouth

“ Oh F..u..c..k …. Me “ 

“ Oh I intend to …… later, but first “ with this Sherlock took hold of both their cocks in one hand and using the residual soap suds from the gel, gently but firmly stroked them both.

John’s head banged back against the tiled wall at the pleasurable shocks rippling through his body at Sherlock’s touch. Between the heat and the steam in the shower, John could feel himself close to the edge. He managed to get one hand under Sherlock’s and as he knocked the piercing, he could hear him gasp . All too soon for John’s liking the signs of impending orgasm were upon him and he exploded all over their joined hands, swiftly followed by a loud whine and convulsion from Sherlock as he came. 

“ Jesus fucking H Christ “ John wheezed “ What the fuck was that ?”

“ Well if you don’t know, then my initial estimation of your medical skill set will be vastly diminished and I shall be rather disappointed “

“ Oh fuck off you tit, you know what I meant “ John threw back, still panting.

“ Yes, well it was rather satisfying “ Sherlock replied matter of factly

John rolled his eyes at that and resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, was just about to ask him what he had meant by his statement for a little earlier, when his stomach gurgled rather loudly.

Sherlock smiled to himself…. “ Peckish are we ?”

John huffed with humour at that “ yes I bloody am “

“ Well then, shall we ?” Sherlock stepped out of the shower and beckoned with his finger.

They finished drying off , dressed and left the changing rooms, John discovering that they were the very last to leave. He had planned on getting a burger with his pints, but found he didn’t want to leave Sherlock not for any while yet.

“ Um, do you want ……. “

“ Come back to my flat with me, I can make you something “

They both spoke at the same time . John quickly nodded his agreement . Packing their kit bags and dressing, they left. Outside John watched as Sherlock got on a motorbike , a gleaming black Kawasaki Ninja 650.

“ Come on John , don’t stand there gawping, get on “

John couldn’t believe his luck, this bike was a dream machine of his after he’d seen one of his fellow GP’s riding into work on one. It was sleek and graceful yet hungry looking….. A bit like its owner come to think of it. Slinging his kitbag kitty cat across his shoulders, John hopped on the bike and held on to Sherlock’s waist as he started the engine and took off.

Once at Sherlock’s home, he parked the bike outside Speedy's cafe. Walking up to a glossy black Regency style front door, Sherlock let them both in. Inside the hallway was not decorated in the sleek fashion he would’ve expected him to have…. It was more quaint and slightly fussy

“ It’s my landlady’s knick knacks “

“ Can you read my mind ?” John asked 

“ Nope, but if our positions were reversed and I found the decor not to your style, I’d say landlady too . Come on, my flat is upstairs “

John took the chance to leer at Sherlock’s plush arse as he went up the stairs in front of him. Knowing what was underneath those jeans was making John hungry for more. Upstairs, the flat was very much Sherlock he found, a quirky mix of sleek modern furniture and old overstuffed chairs, scuffed tables etc. The dreary afternoon light filtered through antique net curtains, and a fire crackled in the grate warming the damp afternoon. 

“ Make yourself at home, I’ll just ……. “ Sherlock’s voice petered out as John grabbed his waist.

“ I’m not really that hungry for food “

“ Ok, why don’t we make this bit interesting. I’ll see if I can deduce a few things and if I’m right, the winner gets to make the other do whatever he wants for 24 hours “

John had no idea where Sherlock got that idea from or where he would go with it, but needless to say, he wasn’t complaining. Already he had visions of what he could possibly get Sherlock to do as if he would really guess his background.

“ You’re on “ said John and made his way over to the battered stuffed chair in front of the fire. Sherlock taking the sleek modern one . 

After a couple of minutes of being stared at , John fidgeted.

“ Come on , I’m waiting”

“ I know that you’ve been invalided out of the army, after being shot in the left shoulder . That left you with an intermittent tremor which meant you couldn’t be an army trauma surgeon anymore, so you took an honourable discharge and tried your hand at being a GP on civvy street. Trouble is it’s so boring to you , you’re looking for adventure and excitement, you take unnecessary risks on the rugby pitch, you spend your money on so called Red Letter days driving experiences with Formula 2 cars, your brother thinks you need to knuckle down and behave and even your teammates think you’re a risk!”

“Fuck me , that’s…………. Brilliant “ John said

“ Did I get anything wrong ?” 

“ Yes my brother is actually my sister , but in the scheme of things I’ll let that slide. Jesus Christ they said you were good , but I didn’t expect that “

“ Oh, thank you “ Sherlock pinked up a little at this praise “ Well then, I guess I win then “

“ I guess you do . you win some , you lose some “John shrugged “ ok now what ?”

Sherlock indicated with his long elegant fingers 

“ Strip “

“What ?”

“ You heard me …… strip “ Sherlock sat there, matter of factly and indicated with his long tapered fingers.

Wondering how far he’d let him take it, John stripped his tee and jeans and tied his trainers off. At which point down to his pants john stopped and looked at Sherlock.

“What are you doing ?” he asked 

“You asked me to strip, so I did “

“I meant all of it, I want you naked “

By the tone to his voice, John guessed he was serious , but a bet's a bet so he carried on. John hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants and eased them down. A flutter was starting to make itself known deep in John’s belly at Sherlock’s tone of voice. It was like one of his fantasies coming to life. At that John’s cock twitched and began to stir , Sherlock noticing everything.. he rose and stood directly behind John.

“ Well, well “ as he spoke his breath was hot on John’s neck, “ Seems you like being told what to do “

“ Yes sir “ John stammered, having no idea where that had come from but it had seemed the right thing to say. Sherlock’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“ In that case, kneel and undress me “ he commanded 

John sank to his knees in front of the fire and slowly but surely undressed Sherlock. First his boots, then unzipping his jeans , John undressed him working his way up Sherlock’s body, finishing by unbuttoning his shirt. Looking up at him, John waited for more. 

Sherlock leaned over John and placing his thumbs on his mouth, stroked them slowly. John’s lips parted under the subtle pressure and found his head guided towards Sherlock’s burgeoning erection. Taking hints from the way he was slowly , almost imperceptibly rotating his hips, John buried his nose in Sherlock’s pubic hair. He inhaled the scent that was pure male, spicy, smoky with an undercurrent of salty sweat even though he’d had a shower. He rubbed his cheeks across the base of Sherlock’s cock , then slowly began to stroke up and down the shaft. John’s gaze was drawn back to the piercing. Cheekily he caught hold of it and twirled it between his finger and thumb. He wondered what sensations were running through Sherlock’s body. John quickly glanced up to see Sherlock’s eyes closed in pleasure.

“Now suck it and do a good job , or it’ll be the worse for you “ he announced.

John’s cock surged upwards at this commanding tone, he was almost tempted to disobey but as the tip of Sherlock’s cock slipped between his lips, he knew he wouldn’t . Sherlock’s fully erect cock filled John’s mouth completely, so he lightly held it at the base mainly to control any deep thrusting on Sherlock’s part. He may be slightly submissive but still wanted a little control. He wasn’t sure he would like being deep throated …… well not just yet anyway. Sneakily John gave himself a few light pulls whilst Sherlock’s language grew quite coarse, it was almost like he knew which buttons to push. 

John’s tongue lipped over the ring of the piercing, the contrast between Sherlock’s hot flesh and the cold metal was exotic. Imperceptibly he could feel Sherlock’s balls tightening up but as he prepared to swallow whatever he was given, Sherlock suddenly withdrew and yanked John to his feet.

“ Go and kneel on the coffee table there !”

John staggered his way over to the table and did as he ordered. His cock felt like a bar of iron, trapped between his belly & the coffee table. He was getting desperate to come but had a sneaky feeling that would only happen on Sherlock’s terms.  
Sherlock came up behind him and John heard a bottle of what was probably lube being placed on the table alongside him . He got himself in position behind John and he could feel his body pressing against his spine, his rigid cock pulsing with excitement. 

“ Your arse is mine from now on” he demanded

“ That’s one bet you’ll win easily “ John surrendered. In the stillness that followed he heard the snick of the lube bottle being opened, then felt the cold greasy gel being smeared over his arse. Shuddering in anticipation, John felt Sherlock’s fingers breach him one by one slowly and surely opening him up. His long fingers were graceful and elegant and knew exactly where to go. All too soon, it seemed like the fingers were withdrawn and John’s hole fluttered at the loss. He heard some more squelching as extra lube was added to Sherlock’s cock then he felt the head touch his arsehole. Crowned with the gold piercing, John almost came there and then as Sherlock’s cock entered him. They stilled for a second as they both adjusted to the new sensations, John lowering his body almost to the top of the table as Sherlock began to thrust slowly and forcefully. 

As Sherlock fucked him, John realised that what he had read about the Prince Albert piercing was true, he could feel that ring moving up and down his passage, catching his prostate on every stroke. It must’ve been amazing for Sherlock as well but by this time John was past the point of coherent speech, lost in the feeling.

Considering Sherlock was lean, he was muscular and very fit, London’s criminal classes keeping him in tip top condition….. That is when they weren’t trying to kill him and his stamina was very very good. He kept fucking John until they were both breathless and sweating, John’s body was crying out for release. 

Almost too soft for John to hear,Sherlock whispered “ you can come now “ and with that Sherlock collapsed in his release, flooding John inside. The sudden hotness made John gasp loudly, shouting ribbons of semen all over the coffee table. They both knelt there gasping for breath and eventually Sherlock pulled out. Smacking him on his arse, he demanded a cup of tea.

“ In a minute , you wanker “ he said fondly “ let me get my breath back “

Sherlock chuckled at his disobedience “ You’re not that submissive , are you ?”

“ Not really, although I do like a strong willed person to take control at times “

“ Fine, I can work with that “

“ Really ? “

“ Yes, really……. Now can I have a cup of tea … please “

“ Ok then you can bloody feed me, I’m starving now “ John threw at him as he got off the table and made his way into the kitchen.

Later over a meal of scrambled eggs, toast and peanut butter, they lounged in front of the fire. John found himself content and sleepy, strange as it may be. As the weather outside was still foul, they decided to stay put. That night Sherlock led John down the hall to his bedroom and made love to him, almost worshipping his body. 

Dawn the next day found them awake and in each other's arms. 

“ well , I got to admit that when I got up yesterday morning, I didn’t think my day would go as well as it did “ John spoke softly. Their roles were almost reversed today in that Sherlock seemed a little shy. “ I suppose I’d better get dressed and go home “ 

Sherlock looked unhappy at this, closing his eyes, he seemed to come to a decision

“Stay “

“ What, for tonight as well ? “ John asked

“Just stay , I’d like you to stay “ and with that John knew he didn’t mean just for that night to come.

His decision was easy to make and he simply said “ OK “

They sealed their promise with a kiss and snuggled back down under the quilt.

 

Later that morning they were both woken by a loud knocking on the flat’s door. Sherlock sighed , got up and ripped the sheet off the bed as he left the room.

“ Oi “ John yelled… laying there he decided to make them both a cuppa and something to eat. As he left the bedroom he could hear Sherlock’s baritone voice talking to someone. John entered the kitchen doorway to see a silver haired man, looking harried asking for help.

“ who’s on forensics ?”

“ Anderson “

“ Anderson won’t work with me, I need an assistant. I’ll be with you in a bit, you know I don’t like travelling in police cars “

The silver haired man nodded and left.

“ Case ?” asked John

“ Yup, want to join me ?”

“ Oh god yes “ and they both dived back into the bedroom to get dressed. Running down the stairs, they exited onto Baker Street, a cab arriving for them both as soon as Sherlock lifted his hand. Getting in they sped off .


End file.
